Dreams
by GoddessG
Summary: Long before Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask there was Princess Sereniy and Prince Endymond. They were in a forbidden relashionship and now 2 millenna later their love lives on foerever replying in a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

**Prologue**

Long, before there was a Sailor Moon or a Tuxedo Mask there was Princess Serenity and Prince Endymond of Earth. They were an item made from forbidden love.

Although, they loved each other dearly they would come to a tragic end on the eve their wedding. It was a beautiful night, the planets were aligned and stars were gleaming with a graceful luster that was felt by all. Before anyone could appreciate this magnificent event, the infamous Negaverse attacked. Being led by the evil being Queen Beryl things were quickly starting to go bad.

After days of long tedious battle the unthinkable happened, the prince of the Earth fell and was soon followed by his true and eternal love.

Now two millennia later they've been reborn but neither knows the other exists but their love lives on forever replaying in their dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story: **Dreams_

_**Chapter:** 1_

_**Author: **GoddessG_

_**Disclaimer**: I GoddessG do not own Sailor Moon or any of the places that may be mentioned in this story._

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful night and the Earth was clearly in view. One lone figure stood out on a balcony starring up at the start lit sky. In the distance you could hear the sound of music and laughter. It was a calming whisper in the silence that was the night.

Suddenly the quiet was broken. The sound of soft yet firm footsteps could be heard against the marble path that led to the balcony. The figure turned in the direction from which the sound was coming. For a moment the two just starred at each other as if lost in each others gaze.

They were complete opposites of each other. One tall one short, one light and one dark. One male and one female yet that didn't seem to matter. For in that one moment they were at peace together.

"Serenity" The name came out a deep and husky sound. Barely above a whisper, sounding like the owner of the voice had gone a long period of time with out speaking.

"You came…" the shorter of the two said before walking the short distance between them and taking her partner into a light embrace.

"I said I would."

"Yes... you did" suddenly she turned away from him and returned her gaze to the distant stars.

"Endymond ... do you think we're doing the right thing?"

He sighed and ran his fingers threw his inky black hair. "I don't know, my minds telling this is wrong and that I should turn around and head straight back to Earth and marry the woman my father has chosen for me. But my heart… my heart says that I love you. That I should be with you regardless of what ever the consequences may be.

"… but, A union between the Earth and the Moon is forbidden!"

"Do you love me!" He yelled cutting her off before she could continue her morbid thought.

Of course I love you! How could you even ask me such a thing!" she cried out whirling around causing her long golden locks to be swept into the soft night breeze.

Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms and kissing her softly on the forehead and saying, "If you love me so much then why, why do you criticize our relationship so much. Who cares if it's right or not as long as we think it's the right thing to do!"

She lowered her eye as if in despair, "Because… even though I love you I can't help but wonder if this is wrong. I mean it's so hard to believe this is right when everyone else says it's wrong."

He starred at her then shook his head. She watched him as he began to pace back and forth. Suddenly he stopped and turned towards her.

"Serenity … is this what you want?"

She looked up at him with eyes that seemed distant and worried." What do you mean?"

He sighed at his gaze became hard. "Exactly what I said, because if this isn't what you want … I'll leave and-"

"No!" she looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. She walked up to him and placed both of her hands on his face. "This is what I want… I just want to make sure this is right."

"It is. If you love me then don't worry about what everyone else has to say or let anyone tell you this is wrong because being with the person you love is the rightist thing you can do."

Just as he was leaning down to kiss her he started to fade away and the sound of a loud buzzer was heard

**Present Day**

Serena groaned as she groggily lifted her self to turn of her annoying alarm clock. Just as she was about to hit the snooze button so she could return to her wonderful dream her eyes caught sight of the time.

"Oh my god I'm late!"

A loud thump was heard threw out the Tuskino residence as Serena fell out of bed as she hurriedly grabbed her school uniform and dashed into the bathroom. She emerged five minute later moving around her room grabbing up her book bag and brushing her hair at the same time.

She ran past her parents as they were having breakfast rushing towards the door only to run back and kiss her mother on the cheek and grab a piece of toast.

"Buy mom, bye dad!" she hollered as she ran out the door.

"Oh m, oh my god. Miss Huruna is so gonna kill me!" said Serena as she absent mindedly starred down at her watch before she dashed around the corner.

"Ouch!" she groaned as she slowly got up from the sidewalk all the while thinking who put a brick wall in the middle of the side walk.

"Why don't you watch were you're going meatball head!"

Serena sighed once she was fully upright before looking up at him. "Why me … can't you go one day with out getting in my way you jerk!"

Darien starred at her think that maybe she was a bit slow on the inside before saying, "Me? You're the one who's always bumping into me! It's not my fault you don't pay attention."

Just as she was about to reply she heard the bell of the city clock tower gong.

"Oh! Now look you've made me even more late you creep" she gave him one more angry look before dashing off.

**Later **

Darien walked in the Crown Arcade his mind still clouded up with thoughts of the bazaar dream he had the night before. He could have sworn that he's seen the girl some where before but he couldn't quite remember were.

He walked over towards the counter with every intention of telling his best friend Andrew about his dream so he could possibly get it off his mind and move on.

"Hey Drew" Darien said as he sat down at on one of the stools at the counter in front of Andrew. "How are things going?"

"Pretty good. How about you, cause no offense buddy but you look like hell." said Andrew as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Gee thanks…" Darien mumbled before grabbing the towel out of Andrews' hands and threw it at his head.

"Hey I was just joking god!" laughed out Andrew as he grabbed the towel off his head and continued to wipe down the counter. "So are you going to order something or did you just come here to chat?"

TBC...

A/N: Ok I know that's a crappy place to end this but my mind is acting like it's dead and I can't think of anything else to put so I guess that's all for now.

Please Review

GoddessG


End file.
